Death Note (anime)/Japanese voice actors
This is a list of the Japanese voice actors, or Seiyuu (声優), for the Death Note anime. Main cast Mamoru Miyano during anime series currently |height = 182cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Voice actor |works = }} Mamoru Miyano (宮野真守, Miyano Mamoru) is a Japanese voice actor who voices Light Yagami in the Death Note anime series. Miyano's other notable roles include Rintarō Okabe in Steins;Gate, Zero and Ichiru Kiryu in Vampire Knight, Death the Kid in Soul Eater, Kiba in Wolf's Rain, Tamaki Suoh in Ouran High School Host Club, Rin Matsuoka in Free!, and Setsuna F. Seiei in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In 2007, for his role as Light Yagami, he was nominated for two awards at the first Seiyu Awards: "Best Lead Actor Award" and "Best New Actor Awards". In 2008, he won his first award: "Best Voice Actor" at the Tokyo International Anime Fair for his portrayal of Light Yagami and Setsuna F Seiei. External links * Wikipedia: Mamoru Miyano * Official site: miyanomamoru.com * Anime News Network: Mamoru MIYANO * IMDB: Mamoru Miyano Kappei Yamaguchi during anime series currently |height = 160cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Voice actor |works = }} Kappei Yamaguchi (山口勝平, Yamaguchi Kappei) is a Japanese voice actor who voices L in the Death Note anime series. He is best known for voicing lead characters in long-running popular anime shows including the male Ranma Saotome in Ranma ½, Inuyasha in Inuyasha, Usopp in One Piece, and Shinichi Kudo in Detective Conan. External links * Wikipedia: Kappei Yamaguchi * IMDB: Kappei Yamaguchi * Seiyuu Database: Yamaguchi Kappei, Roles * Anime News Network: Kappei YAMAGUCHI Aya Hirano during anime series currently |height = 157cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Voice actor |works = }} Aya Hirano (平野綾, Hirano Aya) is a Japanese voice actress who voices Misa Amane in the Death Note anime series. Hirano has notably voiced Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Konata Izumi in Lucky Star, and Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail. External links * Wikipedia: Aya Hirano * Anime News Network: Aya HIRANO * Official website: ayahirano.jp Shidou Nakamura Shidou Nakamura (中村獅童, Nakamura Shidou) is a Japanese voice actor who voices Ryuk in the Death Note anime series. He returned to voice the character for the ''Death Note'' film series. In May 2017, his agency announced that Nakamura would take a hiatus to treat lung cancer.Death Note Actor, Voice Actor Shidou Nakamura Takes Hiatus to Treat Lung Cancer, Anime News Network, May 18, 2017. External links * Wikipedia: Nakamura Shidō II * IMDB: Shidô Nakamura * JDorama: Nakamura Shido * Anime News Network: Shidou NAKAMURA * Asian Wiki: Shido Nakamura Kimiko Saitou Kimiko Saitou (斉藤貴美子, Saitou Kimiko) is a Japanese voice actor who voices Rem in the Death Note anime series. Saitou did not return to voice Rem for the film series, and the character was instead voiced by Shinnosuke Ikehata. External links * Wikipedia: Kimiko Saitō * Anime News Network: Kimiko SAITŌ * IMDB: Kimiko Saitô Noriko Hidaka Noriko Hidaka (日高のり子, Hidaka Noriko) is a Japanese voice actor who voices Near in the Death Note anime series. External links * Wikipedia: Noriko Hidaka * Official agency profile: 日髙のり子 * Anime News Network: Noriko HIDAKA * IMDB: Noriko Hidaka Nozomu Sasaki Nozomu Sasaki (佐々木望, Sasaki Nozomu) is a Japanese voice actor who voices Mello in the Death Note anime series. External links * Wikipedia: Nozomu Sasaki * Official site: nozomusasaki.com * Anime News Network: Nozomu SASAKI * IMDB: Nozomu Sasaki Task Force cast Naoya Uchida Naoya Uchida (内田直哉, Uchida Naoya) is a Japanese voice actors who voices Soichiro Yagami in the Death Note anime series. External links * Wikipedia: Naoya Uchida Keiji Fujiwara Keiji Fujiwara (藤原啓治, Fujiwara Keiji) is a Japanese voice actors who voices Shuichi Aizawa in the Death Note anime series. Ryo Naitou Ryo Naitou (内藤玲, Naitou Ryou) is a Japanese voice actors who voices Touta Matsuda in the Death Note anime series. Kazuya Nakai Kazuya Nakai (中井和哉, Nakai Kazuya) is a Japanese voice actors who voices Kanzo Mogi in the Death Note anime series. Hidenobu Kiuchi Hidenobu Kiuchi (木内秀信, Kiuchi Hidenobu) is a Japanese voice actors who voices Hirokazu Ukita in the Death Note anime series. Navigation References Category:Real people